


Snake in the Grass

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beating, Drama & Romance, F/F, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, The Truth is Out There, idk what else to put, request me fics thru tumblr friends!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Fem!readerPrompt: Anon Req: hey! could you write a Cheryl Blossom x fem! reader where Toni is extremely jealous that Cheryl left her for the reader? something like that? (with a little violence?) ;)*I know I clicked the box for graphic depictions of violence but it's not that bad tbh (but lmk if otherwise!!)





	Snake in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I know I can be the literal worst with the order I do reqs and I'm sorry lmao  
> but as always hmu for anything @ chuwaeyo on tumblr! (we just hit 200+ followers!)  
> Cheers!

Toni was never the type to yell or outwardly show how angry she was, but she couldn't hold back anymore, infuriated that Cheryl still chose you over her. "Cheryl, how can you date them when you don't even know who they really are? You and everyone else at Riverdale High gave the Serpents so much shit just for wearing our jackets, and you won't even wonder why half our boys, no, all the boys are afraid of her?"

The Blossom heir was unperturbed, ignoring the growing anxiety in her stomach at the sight of an angry Toni, "we trust each other and they make me feel safe, Toni, what more do you want? Why does this even matter to you? We're over, we've been over for the past eight months."

"It's because she's been lying to you this whole time! YOU ARE DATING A MURDERER", Toni screamed and the rest of the earth seemed to stop, an eery stillness in the air, the venom in her voice pushing her further and further, "you are dating a monster that murdered her own family."

Hearing the words come out of Toni's mouth made you freeze, the old guilt and anxiety you tried to run and hide from your whole life suddenly becoming known and put out in the open again. 

By her words, you knew Toni didn't know the full story, no one else did - 

If they weren't F.P., the lawyers, or anyone else that was in the courtroom or your home that night, they would never know the real story.

That same moment, you finally found where the two were arguing about you and entered the clearing, your hands shaking just thinking about what happened in the past, your heart aching again at the painful and vivid memories, mad that Toni would be so desperate to get Cheryl back that she would hurt the both of you like this.

The two of them watched you quietly, waiting to see if you had anything to say for yourself, for what you spent so much time and energy hiding.

You knew you only had one chance to make things right, to force the truth out one last time, your voice quivering as your forced yourself to think about those dark days. Your eyes burning with tears that threatened to fall with the surge of memories, "You want to know the real truth? The truth I've been hiding my whole life? I took the blame because no one would believe he did it, and couldn't watch him hurt my family like they were nothing so I killed him."

"My father was too good of a man in everyone's eyes that no one believed he just snapped and murdered his whole family. Not realizing his oldest daughter was still home, not realizing I couldn't just sit and watch as he killed the people I loved!" Your eyes burned as you remembered the gory scene you were met with and the insanity in your father's eyes, "I couldn't live with myself knowing I let a murderer go so I took the gun he used to kill my mama and sisters and killed him too."

By this point, F.P. had made his way to the clearing as well, lowering his head, sorry that you had to relive your worst memories just to prove your own innocence, listening to you tell your side of the story. "I took the blame for those murders because my family was too perfect and praised by the community to have a father that just snapped. So yeah, call me a monster, for getting rid of the only one I've known. I spent my whole god damn life dealing with people that think the same thing anyway, what's two more to the list of people that think I'm just a monster."

Now that the truth was finally out, and having relived every single second as you told Cheryl and Toni, you felt yourself having trouble breathing and gripped your chest, the feeling of everything closing in around you. 

At the sight, F.P. wasted no more time to come out of his hiding spot towards you, knowing all too well of your tell-tale signs of an attack. He gingerly wrapped his arms around you and whispered quietly to you, making sure to glare at Toni as she realized he was watching and ran off, while Cheryl made her way to the two of you. "Listen to my voice and breathe, kid, it's okay, you're okay. I'm here for you, Cheryl's here, are you with me?"

Seeing you nod quickly, he rubbed your circles on your back and continued, "it's all temporary, kid, don't worry, just breathe. Want to talk about the new Bachelorette? Or, what's that other show you always want me to watch? Want to talk about the Office?"

The two of them continued like that, crouched down beside you, reminding you to breathe and talking you through the attack with the shows and movies you always recommended to them, not stopping until you opened your eyes and looked relaxed again.

Seeing F.P. taking care of you without any help from her, Cheryl couldn't help but run off, still not sure of what to make of what she had just learned about you, unsure if she should be mad that you didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth or scared that there was some truth to what Toni had said.

"Can someone please tell me this is all just a really shitty dream", you groaned and leaned against F.P. for support as he pulled you to your feet, "one, really vivid and lucid dream?"

He rolled his eyes at your first words, but couldn't stop the grin that was growing on his face, "Hate to say it kid, but this is real life. Thing's will get better, don't you worry too much. I swear, sometimes I think you stress out more than I do, soon enough you'll have more gray hair than me."

"Yeah well, that's assuming I get through this in one piece", you rolled your eyes looked for any sign of Cheryl around you and were hurt to see that she was nowhere to be found.

Seeing your dejected face, F.P. rubbed your back again and let out a small sigh, "she loves you, kid, she'll come back, just give her time."

You wondered what you had done in a previous life to have gotten in your current position, tied up (albeit badly tied knot you could easily break), blindfolded, and in total darkness with your captor(s). Your body was still aching from whatever they had put in your drink, so you could only sit in the darkness, waiting for anything or anyone to say something.

"Oh shit, (Y/N)?" You recognized Fang's voice before he took off your blindfold, just as shocked as you are, "what are you doing here?"

"Trust me, buddy, if I knew I was going to end my Friday night tied up in a random warehouse, you'd be the first one I'd tell." Relishing in the sight of your friend, you couldn't help but flash him a small, tired smile, "wait, what are you doing here?"

"Toni cashed in a favor - " The realization in his face was evident as his expression changed from one of confusion and shock to one of dejection and uncertainty. "(Y/N), you're the one dating Cheryl?"

Hearing his response got you to understand exactly what you were doing tied up and in the dark, the small smile never leaving your face, "suppose this is her way of telling us she's jealous?" 

"I'm sorry (Y/N), I have to, if there was anything else I could do, you know I would do it." Fangs rubbed his hands in their makeshift gloves to protect his knuckles and avoided your eyes, "no hard feelings, Toni would kill me if I didn't."

"No hard feelings buddy, just get to it." You readied yourself for the beating the Serpents were known for and closed your eyes, focusing everything you had on thinking about Cheryl, and Veronica, your girlfriend, and best friend, and the only ones in all of Riverdale that didn't care about your past. "Make it a good beating at least."

You don't know how much time passed since Fangs first realized it was you, but when you opened your eyes again, his hands were red and looked bruised, leaving you to assume you only looked worse than that, "am I looking good, Fangs? Think I'll pass for a post-beaten teen?" You tried to grin but winced when you tried to move any part of your body, feeling bad for the joke when you saw your friend looking guilty as he untied you. "It's a just a joke. C'mon, Fangs. Don't worry, I understand why you did what you did, but just help me up and make sure I don't get blood in my car?"

"I'm so sorry (Y/N), if I didn't do it, she would've gotten the older Serpents, I didn't know it would be you." Fangs practically carried you up from the chair you were tied to and into your car after he put down his jacket and flannel to cover the seats, "she was just so mad, I didn't want the older members to beat whoever got on Toni's bad side to death... I'm so sorry."

When he let you down onto the seat, you felt enough strength to look over the damages - your once white shirt now dirty and red, mirroring the state of the rest of your body. 

It always surprised you to see just how much strength Fangs hid behind his surprisingly soft hobbies and goofy personality. You looked like a complete mess. "You don't have to say sorry Fangs - if anything, I'm glad it was you. You were just doing your duty as a Serpent and a friend to Toni, how am I going to blame you for that? You're one of the good ones, buddy."

One slow car ride of Fangs looking over at you every five seconds and going barely over 10mph later, you finally convinced him to drop you off a few blocks away from the hospital so you could pretend you got mugged while he cleaned your car and the warehouse of any evidence of the beating.

After you reached the hospital, everything seemed to move in a blur, they immediately admitted you and put you under so they could assess the full extent of your injuries, and by the time you woke up, F.P., Veronica, and Cheryl were all by your bedside, waiting for you to wake up. 

Seeing F.P.'s parental scowl he usually saved for you and Jughead when you opened your eyes, you couldn't help but snicker at the sight, "aw geez, am I in trouble if you're giving me that face, F.P.?"

Hearing your voice, Cheryl's hand around your own tightened and her head shot up, speaking over whatever F.P. had to say, "(Y/N) (Y/L/N). You go radio silent for three days and I have to find out from F.P. that you're in the hospital? What happened?"

You knew if you weren't laying in a hospital bed covered in bandages, she probably would've slapped your arm with full force, which, however, didn't stop Veronica from doing exactly that.

At the contact, you almost jumped out of bed at the stinging and felt tears welling in your eyes already, looking over to see Veronica with a tired scowl on her face, "I don't know what business you have to be laughing right when you wake up after you walk into a hospital all bloody and beaten, but I am NOT here for it young lady."

Stuck in between the two worried and angered women, you flashed a look of help for F.P., who quickly jumped in, "okay now, everyone let's just calm down and be glad that this hooligan of ours finally woke up alright? Now tell me, just who exactly did you have to piss off to be put in the hospital for three days?"

"I was just zoning out and someone tried to mug me, but I fought back, and well, guess I really shouldn't be staying up two days in a row to do school work because they got me good." You pursed your lips and avoided all of their eyes, focusing on holding Cheryl's hand and rubbing small circles on it to calm her down. "I should've just given them what they wanted, but I didn't want to give it up without a fight."

Hoping they would all buy your story, you finally looked up and looked each of them in the eye to show you were telling the truth, but you could tell F.P. wasn't buying it at all, so you changed the subject to anything but what happened to you.

"So when can I leave this place? This hospital bed sure is comforting and all, but I miss my own bed and my dog." You flashed a grin at your parental figure and hoped he would wait until Veronica and Cheryl went back home before he questioned you as much as he really wanted. 

"Now that you're awake? Probably before the sun sets, the doctor might want to run a few tests just to make sure you're still all good, but that's about it, (Y/N/N)." He let out a small sigh before turning and making his way out of your room, "I'll talk to the doctors, Veronica would it be alright to ask you to bring some clothes for (Y/N) here?"

With a quick nod, Veronica glared at you one last time to try and intimidate you to make smarter decisions before following F.P. out of your hospital room, leaving you and Cheryl alone together.

"You really are a sight for sore eyes, angel, I'm kind of glad I saw F.P. first when I opened my eyes because if I saw you I would've thought I died and went to heaven." You offered her the cheesy pickup line with a small grin and continued to play with her hands, truly glad to still have her by your side.

Rather than rolling her eyes or scoffing at the cheesy remark like always, Cheryl's voice was quiet, "did you really get mugged? Or are you just saying that to protect someone again?" 

"Well someone tried to make me give up something I really loved if that's what you're asking, but I'm too damn stubborn to let go without a fight." Hearing the hurt and uncertainty in her voice made your heart shatter, "I'm sorry for never telling you, and I'm sorry I can't tell you now."

"At least tell me who you're trying to protect now", she finally made eye contact with you and refused to look away, her resolution stronger than the time she convinced you to let her do your makeup.

"I'm sorry, angel, but that would be too easy, and unfair." You squeezed her hand and let out a small sigh, "this one thing shouldn't destroy the good you see in others, especially when they had no choice."

Little to either of your knowledge, F.P. overheard the whole conversation and already had an idea of who had it out for you, hearing what you said just proved his assumptions were right. And he was eager to set things right by you and Cheryl.

He knocked on the doorway and flashed the two of you a small smile, "I'm gonna do this paperwork and grab your meds, but I'll drop it off at your place, okay? Cheryl, can you drive our hooligan home once Miss Lodge comes back with a change of clothes?"

"Of course Mr. Jones", Cheryl, too caught up and happy to be with you again, beamed at F.P. before turning back to you, "you know I still love you right?"

You gave F.P. a small wave as he walked out before focusing on Cheryl again, a stupid grin on your face from the confession, "you still love me, huh? Is it all the cool scars I'm going to have? Is it really a thing that girls find scars hot?"

"I was going to say I still love you because you're the strongest person I know, but if it'll stroke your ego, then I guess I find one or two of your scars hot", too happy to see your grinning again, she let you say the stupid lines without any repercussions. "You're also the most caring and protective person, and no matter what anyone says about you, I'll love you for as long as you'll have me."


End file.
